Soulmate
by Soo Dana
Summary: Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, orang yang baru ditemuinya. Sementara Ino, sahabatnya mendukungnya mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. tapi kok malah Ino yang digosipin pacaran sama Sasuke ya? Haduuh/RE-EDIT from my First Fict/RnR?


Summary : Sakura suka sama Sasuke, tapi kayak nya Sasuke suka sama sahabat nya Sakura, Ino. Tapi Ino bilang dia nggak suka sama sekali sama Sasuke. Tapi kok lama lama mereka jadi deket dan digosipin pacaran sih? Haduuuhhh.. bener nggak ya ?

Warning : abal, jelek, maksa, lebay, OOC, AU, sinetron abis, gaje tingkat dewa, dll

Click back sebelum semua nya terlambat ^^

Yang udah kasih saran buat fict fict saya sebelum nya, saya sangat senang dan saya akan coba membuat fiction yang baik^^

Thanks to : Allah swt, para readers dan reviewers, para pemberi saran di fict saya sebelum nya, dan tidak lupa pula **Masashi Kishimoto** dan semua chara chara nya yang sudah saya pinjam (thanks banget buat kalian semua).

**FICT INI KU DEDIKASIKAN UNTUK PARA KAKAK-KAKAK DAN ADIK-ADIK YANG IKUT KONTES BANJIR TOMATCERI, SEMOGA KALIAN TAMBAH SEMANGAT YA .**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Soo Dana™**

**© 2012**

Hai, semuanya… namaku Sakura, lengkap nya Haruno Sakura. Seorang siswi di SMA biasa di Jakarta Timur. Tinggi ku kira-kira 165 cm dengan berat 46 kg. Rambut ku merah muda (bukan di cat, karena mungkin faktor genetik sehingga rambutku aneh) dan otakku lumayan bisa dibilang pintar. Karena rambutku yang aneh ini aku nggak punya teman yang terlalu banyak. Aku bukan siswi yang terlalu mencolok dalam hal sosialisasi. Kesepian? Tidaaaak…. Aku punya seorang sahabat yang sangat cantik, namanya Ino Yamanaka.

Sekarang ini sahabatku sedang menculik diriku. Paling juga mengantar nya ke mall, makan di café dan pulang. Itu kesehariannya dia sih. Waktu kutanya, kenapa dia mau ketempat seperti itu dia akan menjawab, "ya.. siapa tau aja aku dapet cowok yang bisa aku taksir dan bayarin kita makan," haah….. dasar ganjen !

Ino, sahabatku ini memang ganjen, tapi karena itulah dia jadi terkesan imut. Dia itu cantik, putih, mulus, kaya, baik lagi. Pasti juga banyak yang mau sama dia.

"Inooooo,,, kalau mau cari pacar itu ya di sekolah juga banyak, kamu aja yang nggak mau," cibirku sambil menatap mengotak-atik Ipad milikku.

"Yaahh~ nggak ada yang mau sama aku, Sak," ucapnya sambil tetap fokus mengendarai mobil jazz nya.

Aku menggeleng mendengar ucapannya.

"Centil! sadar nggak sih berapa orang yang udah kamu tolak bulan ini?" tanyaku. Ku yakin dia pasti tahu benar berapa orang yang sudah dia tolak. Begitulah Ino, walau dia cantik tapi tidak sembarangan memilih cowok.

"Hahaha… memang nya berapa?" tanyanya sok tidak tahu.

Aku mendengus, "9 orang tahu!" ucapku.

Dia hanya tertawa mendengarkan ucapan ku. Mata nya yang biru aquamarine itu menatapku, "Sebanyak itukah? Aku tidak tahu. Kau mencatat nya di buku harian mu ya?" ucap nya menggoda.

"Tidak baik loh menyimpan sesuatu tentang sahabat mu sendiri," ucap Ino sambil tetap terkikik. Dasar suka sekali menggoda sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh iya Sak, aku mau tanya soal _soulmate_ ku nih. Apa menurut kamu aku cocok nggak sama Hyuuga Neji, ketua tim basket, kakak kelas kita itu ?" tanya Ino. Inilah kebiasaan ino yang buruk, mencatat nama-nama pria ganteng di sekolah dan menanyakan padaku apa dia cocok dengan mereka. Mana kutahu? memang nya aku cenayang apa?

Aku menggeleng

"Kalau sama Kabuto, anak yang pakai kacamata yang tampang nya lumayan itu looh," tanya Ino tetap bersemangat.

Aku menggeleng cepat, kabuto? Kenapa seleranya jadi turun gini sih?

"Kalau Sasuke Uchiha, dia murid pindahan luar negri yang cakep itu loh, yang tajir abis, pendiem dan tertutup," lanjutnya masih penuh dengan usaha.

Aku diam. Mana kutahu? Lihat saja belum pernah.

"Yang mana ?" Tanya ku polos.

"Baahhhhh…..masa kau tidak tahu sih? Ah~ payah nih" ucap Ino. Aku diam saja, " Yang blasteran jepang-prancis itu lohh. Yang mobil nya Lamborghini yang diimport langsung dari Negara nya," ucap ino bersemangat.

"Mana kutahu, Ino? Lihat saja belum," ucapku kesal. Dia bungkam, mungkin dia sedang membetulkan perkataanku.

"Memang kau sudah lihat langsung?" tanyaku. Sebenar nya aku penasaran, tapi gengsi dong. Masa nanya-nanya orang yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihat.

"Punggung nya sih sudah. Hehehhe," ucap nya. Jahh~ sama aja sama aku. Halah dasar Ino.

"Yaah dia sih payah banget, masa baru natap punggung langsung bisa jatuh cinta gitu sih?" tanyaku, masih dalam konteks penasaran, tapi sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku gengsi!

"Rambutnya tuh ya Sak, model raven, terus tinggi deh, kalau dibandingin kamu ya jelas dia nggak suka cewek dada rata kayak kamu," ucap Ino mengejek. Aku mendengus, huh! dasar tipe orang yang tidak tahu cara membuat sahabatnya sendiri senang.

"Nggak rata-rata banget ah! Lebay nih," ucap ku sambil menutupi dadaku dengan tanganku sendiri. Ino tertawa keras. Namun, itu tidak lama, aku sadar ia tidak membawaku ke mall, tapi membawaku ke rumahnya.

"Ngapain sih, Ino? Tumben nggak ke mall," ucapku pada Ino setelah sampai di rumah megah milik nya. Ino tertawa, "kayak baru pertama kali ke rumahku aja."

Aku sedikit berfikir, mungkin Ino ingin aku mengajari nya matematika. Dasar! Izin dulu kek sama yang punya otak. Eeehh…. Berarti Ino nggak punya otak dong?

"Terus mau ngapain? Emang kak Naruto nggak ada di rumah?" Tanya ku. Ino itu memiliki kakak sepupu laki-laki yang datang dari Prancis. Belakangan kuketahui, kalau dia jadian kakak ku, Kak Hinata. Maka nya dia seneng banget kalau aku datang, soalnya sih katanya mau merebut perhatian sang adik ipar.

"Ajarin aku dong Sakura, soal nya kamu tahu kan aku payah banget di urusan matematika, kalau kamu tanya aku soal alat-alat make up aku tahu semua, tapi plis! Aku nggak mau nggak naik kelas gara-gara nilai matematika ku kurang dari nilai KKM," ucap Ino sedikit memohon. Tepat kan pikiran ku tadi. Yaahh~ sebagai sahabat yang baik, pastinya aku menolongnya kan?

"Oke," ucapku menyetujui sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah Ino, berlagak seperti yang punya rumah. Ino tersenyum dan menyusulku masuk ke rumahnya.

Di rumah Ino, Sakura tidak melihat seorang pun. Orang tua Ino kabarnya sudah bercerai dan tinggal terpisah dari Ino, sedangkan kak Naruto adalah kakak sepupu Ino, dia sengaja dikirim oleh ayah Ino untuk menemani nya. Sebenar nya tidak ada yang bisa menyangka kalau Ino yang ceria itu adalah seorang yang broken home, tapi selama ia tidak menjadikan keceriaanya itu sebagai alibi dari kesedihannya, itu sih baik-baik saja.

Kami memulai belajar, Ino mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Aku dan Ino asyik belajar (rupanya Ino lebih mudah memahami perkataan ku daripada guru matematika di sekolah kami) sampai tak terdengar suara mobil yang tengah memasuki kawasan rumah Ino.

"Eeh ada Sakura ya?" ucap kak Naruto yang tengah memasuki ruang tamu. Aku dan Ino memalingkan muka ke arah kak Naruto.

DEG !

Jantungku? Kenapa tiba-tiba berdebar nggak karuan?

Aku menatap seseorang yang berada di belakang kak Naruto. Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan mata yang sangat tajam. Hitam pekat, membuatku selalu ingin menatap mata itu, bahkan memilikinya. Rambut ravennya yang juga berwarna hitam, sangat pas dan cocok di wajah nya yang tampan, kulitnya putih sedikit pucat, namun tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"I.. iya kak, tadi Ino bilang aku harus ke rumahnya," ucapku, mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku dari makhluk –hampir- sempurna di belakang kak Naruto –well,nggak ada makhluk di dunia ini yang sempurna kan?-

Aku menatap wajah Ino, kelihatannya dia biasa saja, tak memperdulikan laki-laki tampan tadi. Untunglah~ dia tidak akan menjadi rival-ku nanti. Kak Naruto dan_'orang itu'_ berjalan menuju ke arah kami.

Deg ! Deg ! Deg!

Aduuuhhh~ kumohon jantung, jangan biarkan dia mendengar suara detak jantungku. Aku mohon~

"Sakura, aku ke kamar dulu ya! Oh iya, besok-besok kalau mau main, bawa kak Hinata juga," ucap kak Naruto. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kuperhatkan orang itu, dia sedang menatapku, -err- mungkin sedikit pede, tapi dia menatap ke arah kami. Ino juga memperhatikan orang itu. Oohh~ pantes aja, Ino kan cantik, cowok kayak apa juga bakal naksir sama dia. Akhirnya dia berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Sakura, tadi itu dia ngeliatin kamu loh!" ucap Ino cukup kecil. Aku tertawa hambar, "kalau liatin kamu sih aku percaya, tapi kalau liatin aku? Emang aku se-cakep apa sih?"

"Sumpah Sak! tadi tuh cowok liatin kamu terus, nah yang buat aku bingung, tuh orang pas liatin kamu mukanya rada merah tuh!" ucap Ino meyakinkan. Aku terdiam , yang kulihat sih tadi mereka sedang tatap-tatapan. Masa sih?

"Ah yaudah lah lupain aja, oke?" ucapku dan kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda.

Sudah lama kami belajar sampai akhir nya jam sudah memunjukkan jam 5 sore. Saat nya waktuku untuk pamit.

Tiba-tiba kak Naruto dan orang itu keluar dari dalam kamar kak Naruto. Orang itu kembali menatap Ino, -aku yakin sekali dia menatap Ino- dasar Ino bohong!

"Sak, kamu mau pulang ya? Nih di antar sama si Sasuke aja ya. Mau kan?" Tanya kak Naruto padaku. Dalam hati aku sih ingin-ingin saja tapi….

"Nggak usah kak Naruto, aku nggak mau ngerepotin," ucap ku. Namun kak Naruto kembali berucap, "Nggak kok….. lagi juga rumah kalian searah kok," ucap kak Naruto. Aku mencoba menolak namun sepertinya kak naruto bersikukuh kalau aku harus pulang dengan orang bernama Sasuke itu.

Eh tunggu? Sasuke? Apa dia Sasuke yang dibicarakan Ino tadi?

"Baiklah, tapi aku harap tidak merepotkan," ucap ku. Dan kemudian aku dan dia berjalan ke luar dan memasuki mobilnya yang kuakui sangat mewah itu.

Kami –aku dan Sasuke- diam selama perjalanan, menciptakan perasaan canggung. Aku yang sebenar nya cukup –err- cerewet, merasa suasana ini tidak nyaman.

Duuh didekat orang ini membuat jantungku jadi amat sangat kencang debarannya. Semoga saja aku akan selamat sampai rumah.

"Se..setelah itu… be..belok kiri ya," ucap ku sedikit gagap, cih! Aku jadi terlihat bodoh, seperti kak Hinata yang bertemu dengan kak Naruto saja, aku jadi gagap begini. Pasti dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Dasar jantung bodoh. Dan aku baru tahu penyakit kak Hinata itu menular padaku. Che!

Kami –lagi-lagi aku dan Sasuke- memasuki pekarangan rumahku. Aku mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan tangan yang tidak gemetaran.

"Terima kasih ya, kak Sasuke," ucapku. Dia hanya bergumam kecil, "Hn."

Aku sedikit kecewa, mungkin saja sebenarnya dia tidak mau mengantarku pulang, dia kan sukanya sama Ino. Aku segera turun dari mobilnya dan akhirnya aku memasuki rumah ku tanpa menatap lagi mobil nya. Ada rasa sakit di dadaku, kenapa ini? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada kak Sasuke? Ah~ masa sih? Aku kan baru kenaaaaallllllll….

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, aku berangkat ke Sekolah seperti biasa. Ino menjemputku untuk pergi berangkat bersamanya. Memang setiap hari kami berangkat bersama karena rumah kami yang searah dengan jalur menuju Sekolah.

"Pagi jidat! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisikamu?" Tanya Ino begitu aku masuk ke mobil nya. Ino dan aku memiliki panggilan khusus satu sama lain 'Ino-pig' dan 'Forehead'. Aku memanggil nya 'pig' karena badannya yang gampang gemuk, setiap hari senin-kamis aja dia puasa, niatnya sih mau ngurusin badan, tapi setelah buka puasa dia cuma makan buah sama air putih. Karena dia kalau makan malam berat badannya bisa naik. Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'forehead' karena yaa.. jidatku yang lebar nya segede stadion GBK yang ada di Senayan. Tapi ini hanya untuk lucu-lucuan saja kok, nggak ada niat kami untuk saling mengejek.

"Udah dong! Emang nya kamu, weee," ucapku pada Ino. Ino hanya tertawa keras.

"Aku juga udah dong, weee, kak Naruto sama yang namanya Sasuke itu yang ngerjain soal punya ku. Oh iya , cowok yang kemaren itu yang aku bilang namanya Sasuke itu loh Sak, yang mobilnya Lamborghini asli Negara asalnya, blasteran prancis-jepang, inget nggak?" Tanya Ino padaku bersemangat.

Ck ! Ino mulai deh bikin bete. Jadi inget kejadian kemarin kan?

"Tahu darimana? Kok yakin banget sih?" ucapku berusaha santai agar nggak kelihatan ketus dan marah. Kan nggak sepenuhnya salah Ino kan? Haaahh~ bete !

"Yaa~ aku juga nggak lupa kan kalau gue sering banget nyatetin nama-nama cowok ganteng di sekolah, lagi juga aku pernah liat punggung dia kok. Biar cuma punggung tapi tetep aja kan aku bisa mengetahui dengan jelas Sasuke itu kayak apa," ucap Ino berapi-api. Jadi kesel! Jangan-jangan dia suka sama tuh cowok deh! Esshh sejak kapan aku jadi su'uzon sama temen sendiri?

Melihat raut muka ku, mungkin Ino sedikit mengetahui apa yang tersimpan rapat-rapat dalam hatiku.

"Tenang Sak~ aku nggak suka kok sama dia, emang sih dia ganteng, tapi kamu kan tahu kalau aku masih menyayangi dan berharap sama mantanku," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"eehh~" ucapku, niat nya aku mau ngomong 'beneran ya, No? kalau kamu nggak akan rebut perhatian cowok itu dari aku. Awas kalau ketahuan!' tapi yang keluar sederet huruf yang kalau disambungkan menjadi pernyataan keterkejutan.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kali kalau kamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama dia, hahaha," tawanya. Syukur deh kalau dia tahu tanpa kuberi tahu, itu artinya dia nyadar dengan sendirinya kalau dia nggak akan 'mengganggu gugat' cowok itu, hahaha.

"Ciee ngaku nih ye kalau kamu suka sama cowok itu. Tuh muka kamu kayak tomat busuk, hahaha," ledek nya.

"Ih! Inooo~ apaan sih?"

"Tapi aku dukung kamu 100% lho.. jadi kalau kata orang jepang Ganbatte, kalau kata orang korea Hwaiting, kalau kata aku, SEMANGAT," ucap Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Aku pun tersenyum senang, sahabatku mendukungku mengejar cinta pertamaku. Ah~ senangnya~

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku dan Ino ada piket kelas. Biasa pagi-pagi begini pasti belum ada yang dateng deh. Dan benar saja, ketika aku dan Ino memasuki kelas, hanya ada Tayuya dan Karin yang sedang piket. Aku segera menghampiri bangku-ku dan meletakkan tas. Setelah itu menyambar sebuah sapu ijuk untuk membersikan kelas yang tidak terlalu berdebu karena kemarin sudah ada yang piket.

"Hei, Forehead!" ucapnya mengagetkan aku. Aku mendelik padanya. Dia hanya menjulurkan lidah dan memebentuk angka 2 dari jarinya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ambil air gih sana! Biar aku yang nyapu deh," aku segera melotot. HAH? Ngambil air?

Kelasku lantai 2 dan kamar mandi adanya di lantai 1. Ada sih kamar mandi di lantai 2, tapi tempatnya serem. Jarang dikunjungi. Konon katanya, dulu kamar mandi itu ada siswi bunuh dirinya gara-gara hamil di luar nikah. Hiiiii~ serem. Secepat kilat aku menggeleng.

"Nggaaaaaakkkk! Aku nggak mau!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyeretku .

"Ayolaaaah. Kamu ambil airnya doong. Kamu tahu kan aku nggak akan kuat angkat air. Tayuya sibuk membersihkan lantai, sedangkan Karin masih mengatur meja dan memasang taplak meja di meja guru. Ayolahhhh~" ucapnya manja. Aku menghela nafas. Berarti aku harus memutar.

Huh!

"Baiklah, Ino. Kau berhutang sesuatu oleh Sahabatmu yang cantik ini," ucapku narsis diiringi dengusan sebal dari Ino dan kekehan geli dari Karin dan Tayuya.

Aku membawa ember kecil berwarna biru muda itu ke Kamar mandi sekolah yang memang gak jauh itu. Dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi riang kecil, aku menelusuri koridor sekolah yang memang sudah agak ramai sedikit itu. Tak sadar aku bernanyi kecil, aku menabrak seseorang yang keras. Aduh! Ini orang atau tembok?

"Gyaaaaaaaah~" teriakku.

BRUK!

"kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya orang itu. aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

DEG!

Cowok itu….

Uchiha Sasuke….

Ah~ apakah ini hari keberuntunganku?

**To Be Continue**

**A/N :** Yo kawan-kawan. Lama tak berjumpa hahaha. Fict ini adalah fict pertamaku yang berjudul sama. Fict aslinya sudah sampai Chapter 4. Tapi karena kompi di rumah usak dan mesti diinstal ulang, makanya File-Filenya ke hapus semua. Awalnya mau men'DISCONTINUE' kan fict ini, tapi berhubung ini fict pertamaku, sayang banget kalau nggak dilanjutin.

Fict ini sedikit (hamper semua) mengalami perombakan. Semoga typo(s)/ misstypo(s) nya udah ga ada. Amiin.

Ehiya. Mampir-mampir ya di profilku XD

**Buat kakak-kakak dan adik-adik yang ikut kontes Banjir TomatCheri, cemungud cemungud eaaah qaqaq XD**


End file.
